


Миниатюрки из Твиттера

by lee_andrews



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, жанры и предупреждения в названиях глав, сборник драбблов
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews
Summary: Здесь будет сборник миниатюр по "Наруто", написанных по заявкам котятушек из твиттера :3Если здесь есть миниатюра, которая была написана для вас, и у вас есть акк здесь, о котором я не знаю, и вы хотите, чтобы эта работа была оформлена подарком для вас, напишите мне, пожалуйста, я вас с радостью добавлю в список получателей работы.Рейтинг, жанры и предупреждения для каждой зарисовки указаны отдельно в названии главы.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouza & Nara Shikaku & Yamanaka Inoichi, Deidara/Hatake Kakashi, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Tenten, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Rock Lee, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Shizune, Nara Shikaku/Yamanaka Inoichi, Pain/Sasori (Naruto), Rock Lee/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 19





	1. Какаши/Гай: R, драма, Hatake Kakashi is bad at feelings, элементы эротики

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueHydra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHydra/gifts), [ChemicalMusician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/gifts).



С каждым разом Какаши кусается все сильнее и больнее. Хотя у Гая язык бы не повернулся назвать это болью. Боль не заставляет ни стонать в такой тональности, ни чувствовать подобный жар внизу живота, ни исступленно просить ещё, ещё и ещё. А Какаши и рад стараться: он хочет поставить свою метку на каждый квадратный сантиметр тела Гая. У него есть свой расчет, конечно же: даже если этому идиоту придет в голову идея сходить на свидание с какой-нибудь розовощекой молочницей или весёлым грузчиком с рынка (все шиноби в Конохе знают, что к Гаю лучше не лезть, Какаши об этом позаботился), он не сможет, постесняется, постыдится это делать, пока на его теле — Какаши.

...Какаши стягивает вниз маску:  
— Поцелуй меня. Я знаю, ты хочешь.  
На самом деле, это Какаши хочет. Чего хочет Гай, понять на удивление трудно. Какаши наблюдал за Гаем достаточно долго, чтобы знать, что поведение того в отношении него может означать что угодно от "ты мне как брат" до "перед сном думаю о том, как трахаю тебя прямо на кухне, пока ты не забудешь все слова, кроме моего имени". Какаши очень надеется на последнее. Конечно, ещё это всё может значить "я люблю тебя больше жизни и хочу быть рядом с тобой всегда", но Какаши не думает об этом.  
Гай застывает. Какаши ничего не может прочитать на его лице и холодеет: неужели, ошибся? Но Гай приходит в себя, стремительным шагом сокращает расстояние между ними и целует Какаши. Целует неправильно, не так, как нужно; целует нежно и бережно, как будто Какаши сделан из рисовой бумаги. Так не целуют, когда просто хотят трахнуть до изнеможения. Так целуют, когда... Какаши не следит за ходом собственных мыслей, его мозг пытается дать ему сигнал, вызвать спасительную панику и прекратить это безобразие, но Какаши некогда: он теряется в прикосновениях теплых пухлых губ, в запахе Гая, таком знакомом и успокаивающем, его руки сами собой находят дорогу к черным блестящим волосам — и уже поздно, поздно...

...Гай не говорит, что любит: какой смысл? В течение всех последних лет он и так все время там, где нужно Какаши, тогда, когда ему это нужно, словно верный пёс со свистку. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться. И если Какаши за все это время ничего не сказал и не сделал, значит, ему это не нужно.  
Конечно, Гай считает, что сам виноват: на его месте другой бы уже давно выставил границы, придумал правила, прекратил это безобразие. Но Гай не может. Наверное, у каждого шиноби должна быть минимум одна нездоровая привычка. Какаши — его.

— Я перестану приходить, только если ты тоже перестанешь.  
— Я не могу не приходить к тебе! Ты мой Соперник! И очень невнимательный и неуклюжий в быту Соперник, к тому же! Если я не буду приходить к тебе, ты умрешь с голоду или зарастешь грязью! Я не могу этого допустить!  
Они оба знают, что это совершеннейшая ложь. Какаши прекрасно справляется с бытом, напротив, он перестал заниматься домашними делами именно потому, что Гай настаивал на своей помощи. Чтобы был предлог приходить. Чтобы был предлог целоваться на кухне, пока на плите что-нибудь варилось. Чтобы был предлог остаться на ночь, потому что "уже поздно". А днём делать вид, что ничего и не было.  
Это был их первый разговор о происходящем. И закончился он, по сути, ничем. Какаши искусно переврал ситуацию, выставив все так, будто он делает это для Гая, а не для себя, вызвав у того немалое чувство вины, и ушел от настоящего ответа. В конце Гай, не выдержав, кричит ему вслед:  
— Ну и кто так любит?!  
— А кто сказал, что я люблю? — доносится безразлично в ответ.

...Какаши никогда ещё не видел Гая таким ...бесцветным?  
— Я устал. Я так не могу больше, Какаши. Я хочу жить, не скрываясь, хочу проводить время вместе, хочу просыпаться не в одиночку, хочу слышать в ответ те слова, что я готов повторять без остановки. Если ты не хочешь мне этого дать, умоляю, отпусти меня.  
После стольких лет Какаши кажется, что дело не в "не хочешь", а в "не можешь". И ему искренне жаль. Он искренне хочет отпустить Гая. Но этого он тоже сделать не может, потому что Гай — его нездоровая привычка.  
Какаши встаёт со стула и подходит к плите.  
— Давай попьем чаю и поговорим о твоих учениках, Гай. Мы так давно просто не разговаривали.  
— А потом ты уйдешь?  
— Конечно, — Какаши врёт без запинки, улыбаясь своей самой искренней улыбкой.


	2. Ли/Хината, PG-13, влюбленность, начало романа

Ли все время кажется, что она двигается неверно: слишком плавно, слишком тягуче, слишком много размахивает руками, но потом он вспоминает, что таков стиль клана Хьюга. Ему все время хочется попросить ее надеть какую-нибудь одежду с широкими длинным рукавами, чтобы каждое ее движение превращалось во взмах крыльев сказочной птицы. Неджи очень любил ястребов, но спросить у Хинаты о том, какие птицы нравятся ей, Ли стесняется.  
Он даже не думает о том, чтобы сражаться не в полную силу: узнать гения упорного труда для Ли не составляет сложности, и он понимает, _на что_ Хината действительно способна. В ее сердце ярко горит огонь юности, Ли это видит совершенно точно, пусть Хината и немного смущается, когда он ей об этом говорит. Но он видит, как она каждый раз расцветает от мудрых слов Гая-сенсея, который часто приходит смотреть на их тренировки. Неджи бы гордился ею. Или в притворном раздражении закатил бы глаза. А скорее всего, и то, и другое.  
Ли бы хотелось, чтобы их тренировочные бои никогда не заканчивались. В остальное время Хината слишком занята делами клана, да и Ли не решался просто так прийти к их резиденции, чтобы справиться о ней или пригласить на прогулку. Кто он такой, чтобы вот так запросто дружить с принцессой древнего клана? Конечно, Ли старательно отгоняет от себя все эти мысли! Но он знает, что Хьюга про него будут думать именно так.

\- Мммм... Ли-кун... А ты не хочешь сходить посмотреть на журавлей? - Хината качает головой. - Тебе это, наверное, не интересно, прости. Я просто подумала...  
\- Журавли? Конечно, интересно!! - машет руками Ли. - Я очень люблю животных и птиц!! Но я не знал, что они гнездятся неподалеку.  
\- Они избегают крупных поселений, но я знаю одно место у реки, в нескольких днях пути отсюда. Неджи-нии-сан ходил со мной туда раньше, и это превращалось порой в небольшое приключение. Если Ли-кун захочет присоединиться ко мне, я бы была очень рада, - голос Хинаты звучит довольно спокойно, но румянец на щеках выдает ее волнение.  
\- Конечно!! - энергично кивает Ли. - Это будет наша первая совместная миссия!! Для меня большая честь работать с вами, Хината-сан!!

Ли кланяется, и Хината ещё больше краснеет от такого формального обращения. Она хочет сказать ему, что можно называть ее просто Хинатой, но решает не торопить события. В конце концов, их ждет совместная миссия, а такие вещи обычно располагают к доверительным отношениям, как поведал ей Гай-сенсей. Возможно, она наконец сможет показать Ли, что она его достойна, что она пусть и не обладает огнем Восьми Врат, но может сражаться рядом с ним спина к спине в синем свечении своей львиной чакры. Хинате казалось, будто они уже стали прекрасным боевым дуэтом за последнее время, но вне спаррингов они почти не общались, и Хината никак не могла понять почему. Наверное, она недостаточно хороша. Она боится, что Ли считает ее неумехой и продолжает тренироваться с ней лишь из чувства долга перед Неджи. Правда, когда она заикнулась об этом Гаю-сенсею, тот возмутился так громко, что Хината ненадолго оглохла. И именно это придало ей уверенности пригласить Ли смотреть на журавлей. Неджи-нии-сан гордился бы ею.


	3. Какаши/Гай, джен, G, детство персонажей, сила юности

Какаши смотрел вдаль, стараясь игнорировать, как Гай рядом болтал ногами. Ему это не особенно удавалось: боковое зрение все равно улавливало это раздражающее мельтешение. К сожалению Какаши, остановить это можно было только одним способом: начав разговор.  
\- Что это за юность, про которую твой отец вечно вещает?  
\- А? - Гай замер от неожиданности вопроса и моргнул пару раз, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли.  
\- Юность. Про которую твой отец постоянно говорит.  
\- Юность... ну... это... - замялся Гай. То, как он сжал свои маленькие ладошки в кулачки, выдавало его волнение.  
Какаши повернул голову и пристально посмотрел своему совсем-вовсе-никак-не-другу (а называть Гая соперником Какаши вообще отказывался наотрез) в глаза.  
\- Я так и думал, - сурово сказал Какаши. - Ты даже не знаешь, что это такое. Ты просто мальчишка, который слепо подражает своему отцу.  
По-детски пухлые щеки Гая вспыхнули румянцем, глаза распахнулись широко-широко, а губы сжались в упрямую полоску.  
\- Я прекрасно знаю, что такое юность, Какаши! Я тебе сейчас это докажу!  
Мгновением позже Какаши понял, что незаметно для себя оказался в стоячем или, точнее, бегущем положении, или, еще точнее, в положении буксира, который Гай уверенно тянул за собой. Какаши только вздохнул: спрашивать было бесполезно, Гай все равно ничего не скажет, пока они не прибудут на место. Местом оказался берег реки, и Какаши вопросительно уставился на Гая, чья улыбка казалась еще шире, чем обычно. "Это не очень хороший знак", - запоздало подумал Какаши, летя в воду от неслабого толчка в бок. Выплывая на поверхность, он почувствовал, как Гай прыгнул вслед за ним. Спокойно выплыть Какаши, конечно, не дали. Они с Гаем довольно долго возились в приятной прохладной воде, плескаясь и щекоча друг друга, и Какаши даже забыл подумать о том, как отвратительно по-детски они себя вели. Через, казалось, целую вечность они, наконец, снова оказались на берегу, и Гай, поучительно подняв указательный палец вверх и пытаясь сделать свой голос ниже и более похожим на Дая, гордо сказал:  
\- Юность - это значит жить на полную катушку, Какаши! Это значит верить в лучшее и дарить эту уверенность другим! Это значит делать жизнь приятнее для важных тебе людей!  
Когда Гай так стоял, выпятив грудь, когда его черные волосы и белоснежная улыбка так блестели на солнце - и как он вечно умудрялся вставать в такую удачную позу? - Какаши очень хотелось ему верить. Но если он хоть раз в этом признается, он боялся, щеки Гая просто лопнут от важности. Поэтому Какаши только пожал плечами:  
\- Сентиментальные бредни.  
Вот только, судя по тому, что улыбка Гая не угасла ни на чуточку, он не очень поверил в слова Какаши.


	4. Тентен & Какаши БроТП, фоновый КакаГай, R, пост-канон, повседневность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: распитие алкоголя несовершеннолетними, упоминание смерти персонажей

— Я прикрою, — доносится до Какаши раздраженный вздох через окно.  
Обычно он не знает, кто именно из его службы безопасности дежурит в Башне Хокаге: это территория Тензо, которую он ревностно охраняет от посягательств своего "нерадивого начальства". А Какаши и рад — одной головной болью меньше. Но этот голос он узнает везде.  
— О чем ты, Тентен? — конечно, Какаши должен называть ее Барсом по зверю ее маски, но, простите, это Тентен, и у Какаши не поворачивается язык. Он вспоминает девчонку, которая кусает губы, пока Гай обрабатывает ей ободранные коленки, и не может называть ее пафосным кодовым именем, какой бы опасной куноичи она сейчас ни была. Тензо нет с ними в комнате, но Какаши прямо _слышит_ , как тот закатывает глаза и бормочет себе под нос, что больше нечего ожидать от человека, который разгуливал по Конохе средь бела дня в униформе АНБУ и без маски. А вот сама Тентен, судя по всему, не возражает, что Какаши нарушает протокол, потому что с радостью платит ему той же монетой.  
— За последний час ты страдальчески вздохнул уже пятнадцать раз, — терпеливо объясняет Тентен. — Ты явно хочешь устроить себе внеплановый свободный вечер, Какаши. Так что пока я добрая, можешь идти — я прикрою.

***

Он уже давно "ты" и "Какаши", с того самого дня, как в первый раз "официально" остался у Гая на ночь. Тогда утром, пока он сидел на кухне в одних трусах и маске, ожидая, когда Гай выйдет из душа, в квартиру ворвались Тентен и Ли. _"Конечно же, у учеников Гая есть ключ к его квартире", — обречённо подумал Какаши._ Ли тогда смущённо кланялся и извинялся, но Тентен перебила его и сказала, что это последний шанс Какаши сбежать без тяжёлых последствий. Какаши внимательно посмотрел на нее и сказал, что бежать никуда не собирается, на что Тентен достала из поясной сумки саке.  
— А не рановато вам? — вопросительно поднял бровь Какаши.  
— Раз терять близких на войне не рановато, то и это уж как-нибудь переживём, — отрезала Тентен.  
Возразить на это Какаши было, разумеется, нечего.  
Ли, конечно же, пил вместо саке чай, но это уже совсем другая история.

***

— Спасибо за заботу, Тентен, — улыбается Какаши, — но я согласился на эту должность не просто так, а полностью осознавая свою ответственность.  
— Ну-ну, — доносится с улицы скептическое хмыканье. — Знаешь что, Какаши, если за следующие двадцать минут ты вздохнешь хотя бы один раз, я тебя собственноручно из кабинета выкину.  
— Тензо тебя за это по головке не погладит.  
— Тоже мне, напугал, — смеётся Тентен. — Тайчо с нас, в отличие от тебя, пылинки сдувает — только ему не говори, а то обидится.  
_Всем им надоело терять._  
Какаши откладывает в сторону очередную бумагу и качает головой.  
— Ты как будто хочешь, чтобы я ушел.  
— Хочу, — признается Тентен. — Ты бы видел свои мешки под краснющими глазами. Кто приедет с официальным визитом, подумают, что ты наврал про то, что шаринган потерял. Шел бы ты домой, Какаши. Пусть сенсей тебе на ночь Ича Ича почитает.  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Какаши. — Только Тензо---  
— Тайчо беру на себя, — хитро улыбается Тентен. — Я согласилась на эту должность не просто так, а полностью осознавая свою ответственность.  
Возразить на это Какаши было, разумеется, нечего.


	5. Наруто/Гаара, G, пре-слэш/джен, будни каге

Наруто часто стоит здесь — на Скале Хокаге, оглядывая зорким взглядом свою деревню и мысленно призывая Волю Огня указать ему путь к решению очередного важного вопроса. Саммиты каге всегда тяжело даются Наруто, и он рад, когда они проходят в Конохе: это придаёт ему сил быть сдержаннее и рассудительнее, помогает не забывать, ради кого он занимает свой высокий пост.

Даже будучи глубоко в раздумьях, Наруто всегда очень внимателен к своему окружению. Все его чувства обострены до предела, натасканы на то, чтобы заметить любую возможную опасность первым. Поэтому он даже не смог понять, как именно узнал о приближении Гаары: по колебаниям чакры, по нарочито громким шагам, по песчинкам, закрутившимся в воздухе, или по лёгкому запаху пыли, шалфея, ларреи и соли, который на мгновение заставил Наруто подумать, будто бы его какой-то неведомой техникой перенесли в Суну. Так пахнут только пустыня и Гаара — неотделимые друг от друга стихия и ее божество. Наруто, конечно, прекрасно знает человека за мифами, но иногда даже он попадает под очарование легенд о Гааре из Песка.

— Все получится, Наруто, — медленно произносит у него за спиной спокойный голос, в котором слышится бескрайность пустыни. — В конце концов, мы все хотим одного и того же, только способы у нас разные.  
— От этого как раз и обиднее всего! — в сердцах восклицает Наруто. — Если бы мы не спорили о мелочах, то уже бы столького достигли!  
— Ты несправедлив. Как к себе, так и к другим каге. Я готов тебе напомнить все успехи, которых мы достигли со времён Последней войны, — все они называют ту войну так: Последняя, с большой буквы, — суеверно надеясь, что и эта мелочь поможет им достичь будущего, где войн больше не будет никогда. В конце концов, Наруто всю жизнь повторял, что станет Хокаге, и гляди же — сработало.  
— Не надо! — Наруто поспешно машет руками.   
Он и без этого знает, что Гаара — ходячий учебник истории и ревностно следит за тем, чтобы люди не забывали. Ооноки однажды даже шутливо сказал, что в этом главная обязанность Казекаге — следить, чтобы другие каге не меняли курс, не предавали себя и свои принципы, а Гаара, казалось, воспринял это совершенно всерьез.

— Я просто устал, — признается Наруто, потирая переносицу. — Не знаю, смог ли бы я все это выдержать, если б не Шикамару.  
— Не смог бы, — решительно говорит Гаара, но видя удивлённую обиду в глазах Наруто, поспешно добавляет. — Я имею в виду, что ты не политик, а герой. Стол переговоров — не твоя естественная среда. Тебе нужен проводник, и ты нашел его в лице Шикамару. В этом нет ничего постыдного.  
— А ты как будто не герой, — ухмыляется Наруто. — Только почему-то ты в этом всем как рыба в воде.  
Гаара качает головой.  
— Героем я стал уже после того, как стал Казекаге.  
— Неправда, — тепло улыбается Наруто. — Для меня ты стал героем задолго до этого.  
Гаара практически ничем не выдает своего удивления, но Наруто видит, как его глаза становятся на мгновение чуть-чуть шире. Он хочет избавить Гаару от необходимости отвечать и чувствовать себя неловко, а потому предлагает вернуться обратно на переговоры.

— Я надеюсь, я могу и дальше рассчитывать на полную поддержку Суны.  
Гаара медленно кивает.  
— Конечно, Наруто. Всегда.


	6. Шикамару/Ли, PG-13, влюбленность, подростки, первый поцелуй

Пожалуй, все это вопрос перспективы. Шикамару лежал на траве и смотрел в небо, и мир проплывал мимо него. Он был созерцателем. Люди, события, перемены — на все это Шикамару смотрел со стороны, как можно более объективно и беспристрастно, анализируя их сущность и таким образом понимания их.

Ли же делал все наоборот. Он приводил мир в движение. Он был деятелем. Что бы ни происходило, где бы оно ни происходило — Ли всегда был в гуще событий, стараясь принять в них самое живое участие, прочувствовать их своим огромным сердцем и таким образом понять их.

Однажды Чоуджи, проследив за заинтересованным взглядом Шикамару в сторону неуловимого зелёного вихря и хлопнув своего лучшего друга по плечу, сказал: «Дерзай, вы практически инь и ян». Шикамару тогда только пожал плечами и пробормотал, что ему неохота прикладывать усилия.

Как выяснилось, однако, ему и не пришлось прикладывать никаких усилий. Потому что Рок Ли сам двигал мир с мертвой точки, и Шикамару ничего иного не оставалось делать, как наблюдать.

Наблюдать, как слова Ли о том, что он безоговорочно доверяет суждениям Шикамару, заставляли его чесать макушку, пряча за жестом смущение и волнение.

Наблюдать, как совершенно невинные (?) дружеские (???) прикосновения со стороны Ли бросали его тело то в жар, то в холод.

Наблюдать, как его мысли отвлекались от созерцания всего остального мира в угоду одному единственному недостижимому Ли.

Последнее раздражало Шикамару невероятно, и он точно знал решение этой проблемы, но все ещё ничего не предпринимал.

Однако мир вокруг него уже двигался в правильном направлении.

Однажды после совместного спарринга команд Асумы и Гая, Ли подошёл к Шикамару в раздевалке. Неджи с Чоуджи уже ушли, чтобы заняться организацией совместного ужина для всех, и Шикамару остался с Ли наедине. Тот подошёл к нему с очень серьезным взглядом, какой имел всегда, когда готовился узнать что-то новое.  
— Возможно, моя просьба покажется тебе очень странной, Шикамару-кун. Прошу за это заранее прощения, и, конечно же, ты можешь отказать. Просто мне нужно кое-что понять до конца. А для этого я хочу знать, можно ли тебя поцеловать.  
Шикамару смотрел в серьезные черные глаза и готов был поклясться, что слышал, как невидимые механизмы, которые двигали мир вокруг него, щёлкнули, вставая на место. Мир остановился. Шикамару наблюдал, как его голос слегка дрожал, когда он отвечал «да».

Целовался Ли нежно, но решительно, мягко сжимая нижнюю губу Шикамару своими. Когда он отстранился — слишком быстро — Шикамару спросил:  
— Ну что, понял?  
Ли кивнул.  
— Да, понял. Я влюблен в тебя, Шикамару-кун. Спасибо, что помог мне разобраться.  
Щеки Ли покраснели, и он собрался развернуться и уйти, не дожидаясь ответа. Но прежде чем он смог это сделать, Шикамару схватил его за руку.  
— Поцелуй меня ещё раз.  
Ли округлил глаза от неожиданности, и Шикамару улыбнулся.  
— Может быть, ты и успел все для себя понять, но я считаю, что познание - неторопливый процесс. У меня было слишком мало времени, чтобы понаблюдать за нами и сделать окончательные выводы.  
— Окончательные... выводы? — неуверенно произнес Ли.  
— Угу, — кивнул Шикамару, — например, о том, когда и под каким предлогом нам вдвоем лучше всего будет покинуть сегодняшний ужин.

Уже через пару мгновений Шикамару узнал, что, когда человек, целующий тебя, улыбается, ты можешь почувствовать эту улыбку у себя на губах.


	7. Какаши & Наруто: PG-13, мысли сенсея.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: упоминание смерти персонажей.

Какаши смотрит на Наруто — и видит Минато-сенсея. Сложно его не видеть в этих задорных голубых глазах и светлых волосах, торчащих во все стороны. У Наруто грандиозные мечты и планы, такие же, как были в свое время у его отца. Но стоит мальчишке только открыть рот, и Какаши видит перед собой Кушину-сан: порою вспыльчивая и нетерпеливая манера, но доброе сердце и готовность прийти на помощь вне зависимости оттого, хотят люди этого или нет. Какаши, правда, сомневается, что Наруто помогут эти качества. Ведь не помогли же его родителям. А если совсем начистоту, то, скорее всего, они их и погубили. Противный голос в голове Какаши шепчет: "А ведь ты мог бы---", но тот привычно обрывает его: "Не мог бы". Сейчас он уже хорошо знает, что не мог бы спасти ни сенсея, ни Кушину-сан. Поэтому чувство вины внутри Какаши как дворовая шавка: лает, потому что укусить боится, ведь внутри есть вещи и пострашнее.

— Какаши-сенсей! А вы знаете...?  
— Смотрите, Какаши-сенсей!  
— Я все смогу, Какаши-сенсей!  
В отличие от Наруто, Саске обычно не задаёт вопросов, делает всё с первого раза и как положено. А ещё постоянно корчит такое выражение лица, как будто делает Какаши великое одолжение тем, что позволяет себя учить. Сакура тщательно скрывает детский энтузиазм, который вызывают у нее новые знания, чтобы казаться старше, серьезнее и круче. Какаши видит их насквозь, и иногда ему хочется рассмеяться в ответ на это "взрослое поведение". А вот от Наруто хочется скорее отмахнуться, как от назойливой мухи, потому что он не прикидывается, не ломает комедий, ничего никому не хочет впарить вместо самого себя. Смеяться над ним невозможно, можно смеяться только вместе с ним.

Какаши хочет забить на эту троицу. Показать всем, что он действительно плохой учитель: себе, детям, другим сенсеям, Лорду Третьему, а главное, Гаю, который каждый раз так искренне верит, что порой так и подмывает его разочаровать. Но Какаши не может. Эти дети — первая команда, на которую у Какаши есть хоть какая-то надежда. Он пытается понять, почему именно они, внимательно наблюдает за ними во время каждой тренировки, незаметно следит за детьми в свободное время — у сенсеев ужасающе много свободного времени, и Какаши не знает, что с ним делать, ведь даже для него есть предел часам, которые можно провести на кладбище — и, наконец, до него доходит, что все это — благодаря магии Наруто. Минато-сенсея и Кушину-сан очень любили дети, уважали в деревне, но они всегда были только вдвоем. Кроме Джирайи-сама, у них не было больше близких друзей. Да, они заботились и переживали о других, старались им на благо, но их мир всегда в какой-то степени заключался лишь в них двоих. Мир Наруто же вообще не имеет, кажется, никаких границ. Он хочет быть для всех, узнать всех, стать другом для всех и сделать для каждого человека что-то важное. А главное — он не просто хочет, он действительно может и знает как. Может быть, пока у него это получается подсознательно, но Какаши уже становится интересно посмотреть, что же будет дальше. И вот он даже заключает пари с самим собой о том, кто войдёт в мир Наруто, когда дело дойдет до экзаменов на звание чуунина.

Какаши смотрит на Наруто — и видит Наруто. Мы больше, чем сумма наших родителей. Какаши довольно улыбается: эта мысль почему-то его очень успокаивает.


	8. Сакура/Саске/Ли: R, полиамория, пост-канон

Рок Ли все время рядом, надёжный как скала. Для Сакуры непривычно, что кто-то все время рядом. Что не надо выстраивать длиннющие логические цепочки, чтобы понять, где Ли может сейчас быть. Что он решает проблемы, а не создаёт новые. Что он всегда спит с нею в их кровати дома, когда он не на миссии. Ладно, поправочка: Ли все время рядом в духовном смысле, и, когда его нет рядом физически, Сакура порой боится, что выбрала его только из-за одиночества и желания стабильности. Но стоит ей лишь вновь посмотреть в серьезные и честные черные глаза, почувствовать прикосновение мозолистых, но нежных рук, как Сакура чувствует то самое тепло в груди, которое невозможно ни подделать, ни придумать, ни вызвать нарочно, и она успокаивается, расслабляясь в крепких объятиях. Ли произносит свое тихое "Я скучал, Сакура" — даже если они не виделись всего несколько часов — и все встаёт на свои места. Ли никогда не шепчет, но он прекрасно знает, когда нужно говорить на весь мир, а когда — для одного человека.

Но иногда Ли приходит домой не один, а приводит одного и того же гостя, который почему-то безропотно даёт себя привести, а потом весь вечер сидит за котацу с таким видом, как будто хочет сигануть в окно на улицу с минуты на минуту. «Хотя он вполне мог бы наложить на нас гендзюцу и выйти через дверь, не стоит последнему Учихе прыгать в окно, чтобы спастись от вкусного домашнего ужина и хорошей компании», — ехидно думает Сакура. Конечно, Сакура всегда рада видеть Саске. На смену боли и сомнениям пришла спокойная нежность: возможно, это влияние Ли, его целительное внимание и мудрость, с которой он принимает, что люди меняются. Саске изменился за несколько лет странствий, и Сакуре это нравится. Этому Саске она может улыбнуться искренне и быть уверенной, что он увидит и поймет эту улыбку. А когда-нибудь, возможно, и ответит на нее.

Чего Сакура не понимает до конца, так это причин, по которым Ли каждый раз, когда Саске оказывается в Конохе, приводит его к ним домой. Ли никогда не спрашивает Сакуру об этом, он даже ни разу не интересовался ее чувствами к Саске. Хотя, конечно, Сакура не стала бы обманывать ни себя, ни его: она действительно все ещё любит Саске. Любовь — такое странное чувство, и Сакура отказывается делить его на категории и искать различия в его оттенках. Да, она любит Саске и да, она любит Ли. Возможно, Ли это и так знает, без всяких слов, и принимает, ничуть не осуждая, как он всегда делает. И все же... Он не должен брать на себя ответственность за Сакуру и Саске. Сакуре это не нужно, она не хочет принимать такую самоотверженность. Все, чего Сакура хочет от Ли, — это быть рядом. Она пытается поговорить с ним об этом, но никак не может найти подходящий момент: их вечера вместе либо слишком страстные, либо слишком нежные, совершенно не подходящие для строгого серьезного разговора. И Сакура все откладывает и откладывает его на потом, тая в прикосновениях мозолистых, но нежных рук.

А потом Ли снова приводит Саске к ним в дом.  
Вечер проходит, как обычно. Саске выглядит так, как будто его все здесь пугает, Сакура рада его видеть, Ли старается поддерживать оживленный разговор и уговаривает гостя покушать побольше. Около десяти, когда Саске обычно прощается и уходит, однако, на улице начинается гроза — настоящая, дикая, какие бывают только летними ночами после жары. Никто не знает, где ночует Саске, когда возвращается в Коноху, но судя по травинкам, которые иногда остаются, незамеченные им, в его волосах и на одежде, Сакура подозревает, что Саске спит в палатке на открытом воздухе. Видимо, Ли тоже так думает, потому что хватает собирающегося откланяться и уйти Саске за руку и предлагает ему остаться на ночь. Сакура видит лицо Ли в этот момент и внезапно все понимает.  
Она знает этот взгляд.  
Она чувствовала на себе этот взгляд уже сотни раз.  
Рок Ли смотрит на тебя так, когда решает, что хочет быть рядом.  
Сакура не чувствует ревности, негодования или даже удивления: ей интересно лишь, понимает ли сам Ли, _как_ смотрит сейчас на Саске. Она улыбается: вдвоем они точно смогут уговорить Учиху остаться до утра, а там... Поживем-увидим.


	9. Дейдара/фем!Какаши: R, первая встреча

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: упоминание убийств

Один момент. Искусство живёт один момент, но большего ему и не нужно. Только по-настоящему просветлённые могут оценить его: те, кто внимательно наблюдает, кто задерживает дыхание, кто живёт в предвкушении каждый миг. Дейдара знал, что таких немного на этом свете, но это не имело значения. Его искусство существовало вне зрителей, вне чьего-либо одобрения, вне необходимости критики. Оно существовало, потому что существовал он сам. Хотя, конечно, иногда и Дейдару покалывало неприятное тщеславие, но он считал выше своего достоинства метать бисер перед свиньями нарочно. В конце концов, он всегда мог превратить своих критиков в часть шедевра. Обычно — по кусочкам.

Дейдара не ожидал, что Хатаке Какаши окажется достойной его искусства: ее фото — в неофициальной Книге Бинго, имевшейся в каждой деревне ниндзя на случай новой войны, где вместо преступников были указаны самые сильные шиноби других деревень — изображало агента АНБУ, для которой практичность казалась превыше всего, от одежды строго по регламенту без каких-либо личных деталей до короткой стрижки. Однако Дейдара допускал, что внешность могла быть обманчивой, особенно для тех, от кого могли потребовать стать кем угодно ради миссии. Что по-настоящему выдавало Какаши — так это совершенно мертвый взгляд открытого правого глаза. Такому взгляду уже ничего в мире не интересно и не нужно. Но сейчас это глаз смотрел на Дейдару с аккуратно скрываемым за внешним спокойствием, но отчётливо узнаваемым огнём. Дейдара на мгновение опешил: подобные переходы от существования к жизни редко случались с обычными людьми, но с шиноби — практически никогда. И в этот момент Какаши сама показалась ему произведением искусства: сосредоточенная, опасная демоница, которая будет зубами вырывать победу. 

Но момент прошёл — и образ мифического существа рассеялся в очень земную женщину, которая шепотом отдавала какие-то распоряжения своему ученику. Однако большего Дейдаре было и не нужно. Взгляд черного правого глаза Какаши сменился взглядом ее красного левого, и Дейдара усмехнулся про себя: сколько бы он ни ненавидел шаринган, именно он позволял разглядеть момент существования искусства как можно лучше, во всех мельчайших деталях вплоть до уровня химических реакций. Возможно, именно в этой Какаши с такими живыми глазами он сможет найти больше, чем кусочки экспозиции, — настоящую ценительницу.


	10. Наруто/Саске: PG-13, флафф, персонажам где-то за 50

— Знаешь, мы прожили хорошую жизнь, — задумчиво произносит Наруто, глядя на фейерверки в ночном небе.  
Не то чтобы их традиционное место какое-то особенно укромное, но вся деревня услужливо делает вид, что оно супер-секретное и не известное никому.  
— Я был Хокаге и сделал мир шиноби хоть чуточку лучше, а ты не умер, несмотря ни на что.  
— Спасибо за доверие, — фыркает Саске.  
Он до сих пор избегает внимания жителей Конохи, но за прошедшие годы все же научился принимать их доброту. С Наруто же они часто по привычке упаковывают чувства в мелкие подколы и беззлобную иронию: "чтобы не растерять форму". Саске, конечно, так проще всего, но несколько раз в прошлом он находил и другие слова ради Наруто. Те, одна мысль о которых в иное время переворачивала все его естество.  
Наруто всегда нужны слова, даже после стольких лет.  
А Саске не может отказать.  
Вот и сейчас, когда Наруто поворачивается к нему, Саске успевает предвосхитить вопрос и говорит, медленно и тихо, чеканя каждый слог:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Наруто расплывается в улыбке, она затмевает собой все морщины на его лице, и Саске на секунду кажется, что им снова шестнадцать.  
— Вообще-то я хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты на ужин рамен, но, честное слово, я польщён.  
Саске снова фыркает и толкает Наруто рукой в грудь, отчего тот только заливисто смеётся. Саске улыбается, качая головой, ожидая, пока Наруто хоть немного посерьёзнеет. Но веселые искорки в голубых глазах и не думают пропадать, когда Наруто берет Саске за руку и начинает пристально разглядывать его лицо. Саске приподнимает бровь в немом вопросе.  
— Ты знаешь, я каждый день просыпаюсь и думаю: неужели я уже слишком того... старый для всего этого. Не пора ли перестать шутить шутки, громко разговаривать, разыгрывать малышню — и превращаться в солидного, мудрого старика. А потом смотрю на тебя и понимаю: неа, не пора. Я все еще хочу заваливаться с тобой в три часа ночи к Аяме за раменом и прятаться от всей деревни, чтобы целовать тебя под фейерверки. Я люблю тебя, Саске.  
Саске улыбается ещё раз и Наруто нежно смотрит на морщины в уголках его глаз.  
Им ещё жить и жить, потому что каждый момент вместе длится целую вечность.  
— Фейерверк скоро закончится, — говорит Саске. — Ну так, к слову.  
— Намек понят, — шепчет Наруто и сокращает дистанцию между ними до минимума.


	11. Гай/Шизуне: PG-13, established relationship, поддержка

Шизуне наблюдала за тем, как мерно вздымалась мускулистая грудь, наполовину прикрытая одеялом, — Гай ещё спал. Он лежал на спине, но его голова была повернута к ней, так что она могла без проблем разглядывать его лицо, умиротворённое, очевидно доброе и такое... особенное.  
Все, что касалось Гая, можно было описать словом "особенное": от навыков шиноби и до его отношения к людям. Никто и никогда не назвал бы Гая обычным или заурядным. Когда он входил в комнату — люди обращали внимание, даже те, кто терпеть его не могли.

Когда в комнату входила Шизуне, обычно никто этого не замечал. В этом были и свои плюсы, конечно: над ней никто не смеялся, у нее не было недоброжелателей. Кого ни спроси в Конохе, все бы сказали: "Шизуне — славная девушка". К сожалению, это было единственное, что они могли бы о ней сказать, и от этого было безумно тошно. Многие даже как будто забыли, что до Сакуры у Цунаде была ещё одна ученица, единственная оставшаяся в живых из клана Като. Люди забыли и её фамилию, и её способности — помимо умений выговаривать Цунаде за отлынивание от бумажной работы и всегда иметь под рукой всю нужную информацию и документы. А ведь когда-то у нее было столько амбиций... А сейчас она просто славная девушка за спиной у Хокаге, обычная, незаметная и заурядная — едва ли героиня чьего-либо любовного романа. И всё же два месяца назад Гай начал приглашать ее на прогулки, месяц назад — немного смущённо спросил, не хотела бы она считать эти прогулки свиданиями, а две недели назад Шизуне не вытерпела и спросила, когда он, наконец, ее поцелует, на что Гай ответил: "Прямо сейчас," — и поцеловал ее с жадностью человека, который Очень Долго Ждал. После этого события развивались довольно стремительно, и теперь они уже все время ночевали вместе: то у Гая, то у Шизуне — и это было прекрасно. Но время от времени: то засыпая в нежных, но крепких объятиях, то закрывая глаза, наслаждаясь шквалом поцелуев, то разглядывая длинные черные ресницы, немного подрагивавшие во время сна, — Шизуне задавала себе один и тот же вопрос. Почему она?

И не находила на него ответа.

Шизуне протянула руку, чтобы тихонько погладить Гая по волосам, таким мягким и приятным на ощупь. Гай мыл голову детским шампунем с какими-то совершенно сказочными зверями на упаковке, и Шизуне нравилось, что он был особенным и в этом.  
Внезапно ее ладонь оказалась в плену у другой, большой и теплой, и Гай открыл глаза и гордо воскликнул: "Поймал!!". Шизуне рассмеялась, а Гай поднес ее руку к губам и поцеловал. А потом сказал, совершенно серьезно и искренне:  
— Ты _не_ обычная.  
Шизуне вздрогнула от этих слов.  
— Гай... Ты... Откуда?..  
Гай расплылся в улыбке и поднялся, опираясь на правую руку, чтобы нависнуть над Шизуне. Ей нравилось быть "пойманной" меж его коленей и рук: это ощущалось как защита, как безопасность, а сейчас ей, встревоженной собственными мыслями, не помешало бы немного безопасности.  
— Просто догадка, — пожал плечами Гай, — и я одновременно рад и не рад, что угадал. Я видел, как ты ведёшь себя, когда люди забывают о твоем присутствии, о твоих способностях, как ты всегда пытаешься показать им, что они тебя недооценили. Однажды в баре пьяная Анко назвала тебя скучной, и я до сих пор помню ту смесь эмоций на твоём лице: злость, грусть и стыд. Так вот я хочу сказать тебе, что эти люди просто огромные глупцы! За все время, что я тебя знаю, ты всегда была интересным и любознательным человеком! А теперь у тебя ещё и сотни историй из путешествий, опыт, которого нет ни у кого в Конохе, потому что наша жизнь — от миссии до миссии.  
Гай оперся на правую руку и обвел левой комнату, в которой они находились.  
— Ни у кого другого я не видел такой квартиры, где все было бы подобрано с любовью и все сувениры, вещи из других стран — всё-всё говорило бы о характере хозяйки. Ты уникальна, Шизуне. Я вижу это каждый день.  
Шизуне лишь вздохнула в ответ:  
— Хорошо, допустим, я не скучная, но как шиноби---  
Гай на несколько мгновений приложил палец к ее губам, и Шизуне замолчала.  
— Не стоит принижать себя. Я не буду сейчас убеждать тебя в обратном, мы просто сразимся сегодня, и ты сама все увидишь.  
— Увижу что? Свое поражение?  
Гай покачал головой.  
— Нет, дело не в этом. Победа или поражение не имеют особого отношения к силе и способностям: удача, совпадения, уровень знаний о противнике — все эти и многие другие вещи играют роль. О силе — как шиноби, так и человека — говорит лишь то, что мы способны выжать из себя в бою ради победы. И я уверен, ты будешь приятно удивлена.  
Шизуне задумалась. Возможно, Гай был действительно прав: когда опасность угрожала тем, кого Шизуне считала своим долгом защитить, ее тело словно двигалось быстрее, чем обычно, нужные идеи приходили в голову чаще, чем обычно, и все чувства были более обострены. В такие моменты она знала, что могла сделать очень и очень многое. Но сейчас, с осознанием правоты Гая пришел и стыд: вот ему пришлось объяснять все это ей, джонину, на пальцах, как какой-то девчонке из Академии.  
— Это называется поддержка, и совершенно нормально в ней нуждаться!  
— Гай! — шокировано уставилась на него Шизуне.  
— Прости, очень сложно перестать читать мысли по лицу, — немного смущённо рассмеялся Гай. — Я привык это делать с моим Соперником, а то из Какаши и двух слов не вытянешь обычно. Я постараюсь больше так не делать!  
— Да нет, почему же, мне кажется, это полезный навык. Но я постараюсь не быть как Какаши, и говорить о том, что меня беспокоит.  
— Спасибо!  
— А пока, может быть, мне стоит поцеловать тебя за твою проницательность? — Шизуне обняла Гая за плечи.  
— Только не очень долго, — с наигранной строгостью посмотрел на нее Гай. — Нас сегодня ещё спарринг ждёт. Никуда не годится, если мы истратим все свои силы до него!


	12. Ино/Суйгецу: R, юмор, первая встреча, флирт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: кринжовые подкаты

— Разрешите представиться — Хозуки Суйгецу, лучший мечник Киригакуре, а, возможно, и всего мира шиноби. А ещё я знаменит моей техникой Большой Водяной Руки, которую, вопреки названию, можно применять для различных частей тела, — парень широко улыбнулся. Несмотря на острые зубы, которые могли бы сделать улыбку угрожающей, она была, напротив, довольно привлекательной: в ней был какой-то особенный мальчишеский шарм. Тем не менее, все, на что хватило Ино в этот момент, — так это посмотреть на парня округлившимися от удивления глазами и похлопать ресницами.

Улыбка Суйгецу превратилась из широкой в смущенную, и он пробормотал что-то вроде: "Карин была права..." — и посмотрел на Ино с мольбой во взгляде.  
— Меня зовут Хозуки Суйгецу, и я идиот. Пожалуйста, если вы не против, давайте начнем сначала? Вы мне правда очень нравитесь, и, возможно, я ещё не совсем испортил впечатление о себе.  
Ино с трудом сдержала улыбку: ей всегда нравились парни, которым не были чужды рефлексия и самоирония.  
— Выйдите и зайдите ещё раз.  
Суйгецу кивнул и поспешным шагом направился к входной двери, вышел на улицу и даже закрыл дверь за собой.

"Обычный день в магазине, да, Ино?" — насмешливо отозвалось у нее в голове голосом Сакуры.

Суйгецу снова зашёл в магазин цветов Яманака — колокольчики музыки ветра, навешенной над дверью, ритмично звякнули, и Ино улыбнулась покупателю:  
— Добро пожаловать в наш магазин. Чем могу быть вам полезной?  
— Добрый день! — улыбнулся Суйгецу в ответ. — Во-первых, я бы хотел сделать большой заказ на водяные лилии, а во-вторых, если позволите, сказать вам, что вы просто фантастически красивы.  
— Позволяю, — кивнула Ино.  
— Так вот: вы фантастически красивы, и я, Хозуки Суйгецу, _все ещё_ лучший мечник в Киригакуре, сражён наповал.  
— Что же, — сказала Ино серьезным тоном, разглядывая Суйгецу, однако, весьма задорным взглядом, — я рада, что мне удается сражать наповал таких способных шиноби. А зачем вам столько водяных лилий?  
— Я хочу рядом со своим жилищем разбить пруд. Видите ли, у нас, у Хозуки, есть довольно большая связь с водой и потребность в ней в нашем окружении, — в доказательство Суйгецу достал из сумки бутылку с водой и немного отпил, не очень аккуратно, потому что несколько капель упали на ему на грудь, видневшуюся в вырезе рубашки. Конечно же, это не укрылось от цепкого взгляда Ино. С этим очень даже симпатичным парнем можно было бы как минимум немного развлечься, а там... Кто знает... Загадывать Ино не любила: не все вещи в жизни должны быть под контролем, иногда важно просто наслаждаться красотой момента без мыслей о будущем.  
— За дополнительную плату вы можете нанять услуги декоратора, который оформит ваш пруд, — тон Ино был совершенно профессиональным, однако в ее пристальном взгляде читался совсем иной интерес.  
— Может быть, вы займетесь этим лично? — Суйгецу подошёл к ней поближе, вновь обнажая зубы в широкой улыбке.  
— Это будет стоить вам ужина в дорогом ресторане, — Ино сократила дистанцию между ними ещё немного: полшага — и их тела коснулись бы друг друга. Флирт — это всё-таки искусство.  
— Договорились.  
— Пожалуйста, оставьте здесь свои контактные данные и необходимое количество цветов, и я непременно свяжусь с вами, когда все будет готово, — Ино медленно отстранилась и подошла к прилавку, чтобы достать необходимые бумаги.

***

Найдя в заказе приписку "Ещё раз готов попросить прощения, но хотелось бы пояснить, что насчёт техники я вам не наврал, я не из таких" с криво нарисованной ухмыляющейся рожицей, Ино громко рассмеялась. С этим парнем скучно ей явно не будет.


	13. Какаши/Гай: G, флафф, День рождения Гая

— Скажи мне, Гай, какую часть предложения "Именинник не должен ничего делать в свой День рождения" ты не понял?  
Гай замотал головой.  
— Какаши, ты сказал это, уходя на кухню _три часа назад_. В мою защиту, все эти три часа я лежал в кровати и ничего не делал! Ну как не делал... Я придумал новую тренировку для Ли, но в остальном я просто лежал. Но у всего же есть свои границы! Что ты вообще здесь делаешь так долго?!  
Какаши тяжело вздохнул, и его плечи немного поникли.  
— Прости, Гай, я не думал, что прошло уже так много времени... На самом деле, — Какаши задумчиво почесал макушку, — я пытался сделать торт. Взял рецепт у Куренай, она меня уверила, что он очень простой, но я никогда в жизни ничего подобного не делал...  
— Торт?! Это же знаменитый деликатес из Страны Молнии, да? Который делают людям на дни рождения? И ты хотел сделать его для меня?! Соперник... — у Гая на глазах выступили слезы благодарности, на что Какаши лишь смущённо пожал плечами.  
— Я подумал, раз уж мы теперь союзники с Кумо, это будет в какой-то степени символично... Да и хотелось сделать этот день рождения каким-нибудь особенным, — Какаши не сказал вслух очевидной вещи, что это был первый день рождения Гая после открытия Врат, первый день рождения после того, как началась его вторая жизнь. — Вот только торт подкачал малость....  
Какаши отступил от стола, явив взору Гая нечто бесформенное в лужице слишком жидкого крема.  
— По-моему, получилось превосходно!!  
— Гай, врать не хорошо, — поднял Какаши левую бровь.  
— Я не вру!! Ты сделал это для меня, вложив всю любовь своего юного сердца в это блюдо, и это уже делает его прекрасным!!  
— Я надеюсь, моя любовь к тебе не такая кривая и растекающаяся непонятной жижей, — проворчал Какаши себе под нос.  
Гай с решительным видом подъехал к столу на своей коляске.  
— Гай?  
— Я хочу попробовать торт!!  
— Я бы не стал, — замахал руками Какаши. — Выглядит как биологическое оружие из лаборатории Орочимару... Гай, давай лучше сходим поедим данго? Гай?  
Но Гай был непреклонен: с решительным видом он взял со стола нож и отрезал небольшой кусочек. Как жрец, исполняющий священный ритуал, он с благоговением положил его себе в рот и начал задумчиво жевать. Незаметно для себя, Какаши затаил дыхание, в душе надеясь, что торт, возможно, получился на вкус лучше, чем на вид.  
— Знаешь, Какаши, — медленно сказал Гай, — возможно, торты просто не в нашем вкусе?.. Еда из другой страны всё-таки.  
— Неужели все так плохо? — грустно вздохнул Какаши.  
— Нет-нет!! Совсем не плохо! Просто чего-то не хватает... Сахара? Соли? Васаби? Сложно сказать...  
— Я почти на сто процентов уверен, что в торты не кладут васаби, — улыбнулся Какаши.  
— Возможно, в этом и заключается их ошибка, — рассмеялся Гай. — Но если серьезно: спасибо тебе, Какаши! Ты потратил столько времени, чтобы приготовить мне сюрприз, и эта мысль согревает мое сердце!! Как я рад, что ты есть у меня, Соперник!!  
От этих слов Какаши словно засветился изнутри, и Гай потянул его за руку и усадил себе на колени. Какаши нежно ткнулся носом в щеку своего партнёра и тихо сказал:  
— С Днём рождения, Гай.  
— Спасибо, Какаши, — Гай нежно посмотрел на своего соперника и вовлек его в долгий-долгий поцелуй.


	14. Какаши: G, размышления о жизни и титуле Хокаге

Какаши осторожно сел в кресло и медленно выпрямил спину, наблюдая за своими ощущениями. Он снял шляпу и положил ее на гору отчётов, скопившуюся на столе за тот один день, пока этот кабинет был никем не занят. Даже в день официальной передачи дел от одного Хокаге другому деревня продолжала жить своей жизнью: шиноби отправлялись на миссии, гражданские направляли руководству инициативы по помощи пострадавшим в войне, отчёты по все ещё продолжавшемуся восстановлению деревни, прошения для разрешения диспутов и так далее, и так далее. И Какаши предстояло сегодня всем этим заняться, но чуть позже. Сейчас ему нужно было хоть немного привыкнуть к этой комнате, в которой он сегодня оказался в одиночестве в первый раз в своей жизни.

Идея иметь "рабочее место" довольно чужда таким шиноби, как Какаши. Их рабочее место — весь мир: им доводится планировать операции на опушках лесов, выполнять задания на берегах рек, писать отчёты в пещерах и делать перерыв на обед в кустах. А сейчас у Какаши были свое кресло, свой стол и неизменный вид из окна — и к этому действительно нужно было привыкнуть. Ответственность же, пришедшая с должностью, беспокоила Какаши, на удивление, куда меньше: за последние два месяца он уже успел поднатореть во всех своих обязанностях, обучаясь у Цунаде и помогая ей. К тому же, в него верило столько людей — наверное, в первый раз в жизни.

Куда бы Какаши ни шел, к нему постоянно подходили люди: поздороваться, поздравить, справиться о делах, рассказать последние новости. Ему улыбались, махали рукой и даже предлагали зайти и бесплатно поесть (очень заманчиво). Никакой "тенью" для собственной деревни Хокаге не был, напротив, не было в Конохе человека более на виду. И это одновременно и беспокоило Какаши, и радовало его. Быть целью всего этого внимания было порой довольно утомительно, и иногда ему хотелось убежать и спрятаться, сделать вид, что люди обознались, или просто проигнорировать их и пройти мимо — раньше он часто это делал, даже по отношению к Гаю, отчего его теперь передергивало. Но гораздо чаще Какаши было приятно слышать все эти добрые слова и видеть все эти положительные эмоции. Втайне он даже признался Гаю, что сделать ещё один шаг на свет — по пути, на который он ступил, став наставником команды номер семь, — было легче и радостнее, чем он ожидал. Сейчас ему действительно хотелось быть примером для своих учеников, старавшихся найти свое место в жизни. Внезапно к Какаши пришло осознание того, что к четвертому десятку жизнь для него не только не закончилась, но и обогатилась новыми целями и устремлениями.

Какаши надел шляпу обратно и встал из-за стола, машинально поправив букет в вазе — Гай пообещал, что будет приносить ему свежий каждую неделю, — обвел взглядом портреты предыдущих Хокаге, висевших на стенах, чуть задержавшись на лице Минато-сенсея, и подошёл к окну. Вид из него открывался довольно симпатичный, да и сторона была солнечная — его нинкенам должно понравиться тут дремать.

В общем и целом, решил Какаши, быть Хокаге оказалось не так уж и плохо.


	15. Пейн/фем!Сасори: PG-13, начало Акацуки Пейна

— Сдается мне, мы с вами всё же чем-то похожи, — задумчиво произнесла Сасори.

Она подошла к Пейну, не до конца уверенная, прервала ли она какую-то медитацию. Пейн часто сидел то на этой террасе, то на крышах высоких домов, то на какой-либо из статуй и разглядывал простиравшуюся внизу Амегакуре. Он мог сидеть так часами, практически не двигаясь и ни с кем не разговаривая. Сасори это казалось весьма и весьма любопытным: за свою жизнь ей довелось много наблюдать за живыми существами, чтобы производить идеальные марионетки. Зачем было заново выдумывать пластику движений, механизмы поддержания баланса, необходимые массу и объём, если природа уже все это придумала до тебя? Смотри и учись. И Сасори весьма преуспела в этом. С точки зрения физики, ее куклы были практически безупречными, как и то тело, что она создала для себя два десятка лет назад. Но все же ей не удавалось достичь абсолютного совершенства — пока: ее тело казалось менее живым, чем тела из плоти и крови, потому что в нем было меньше _движения_. От саккад до рефлексов — все происходило немного медленнее, это было едва заметно для чужих глаз, но все же вызывало у наблюдателей чувство, что что-то было не так.  
Похожее чувство у Сасори вызывал Пейн: что-то в нем было не так, как во всех остальных, но что именно — она объяснить не могла. И это интриговало ее.

Пейн повернулся к Сасори. Его лицо практически ничего не выражало, но все же, ей удалось заполучить его внимание.  
— Вы тоже хотите создать что-то вечное, свое собственное произведение искусства. Мир, в котором не будет войн и бессмысленных смертей. Я могу понять подобное устремление.  
— И поэтому вы все ещё здесь?  
— Возможно, — пожала плечами Сасори. — Если уж выбирать между верностью вашей идее и верностью вам лично, я скорее выберу первое — из уважения творца к творцу.  
Пейн внимательно посмотрел на нее и медленно сказал:  
— А что, если я скажу вам, что все, что мне осталось в этом мире — это моя идея? Что я существую лишь ради нее и, в сущности, мы взаимозаменяемы?  
Сасори покачала головой.  
— Это невозможно. Люди не могут полностью избавиться от того, что делает их людьми: движение, изменчивость, противоречивые чувства и мотивации. Нельзя стереть все в себе, кроме одной идеи.  
— Люди... — задумчиво произнес Пейн. — Да, возможно, они не могут этого сделать. Но я не человек, и я преодолел все их недостатки, оставив лишь божественную волю, сфокусированную на одной цели.  
— И теперь божеству нужны последователи?  
— Вы можете стать одной из первых.  
— И в чем же будет заключаться ваша божья милость?  
— Ваш вечный шедевр сможет стать главным украшением нового вечного мира. Его знаменем, его символом. Это ли не милость?  
— Я подумаю, Пейн, — сказала Сасори, уходя, несмотря на то, что она уже знала, что примет его предложение. В конце концов, она не смогла избавиться от того, что делало _ее_ человеком: ей недостаточно было просто создать вечное произведение искусства, ей хотелось бы, чтобы им восхищались.


	16. Шикаку/Иноичи: R, ангст с хорошим концом, Третья мировая война шиноби, дружба с Чоузой

\- Я не чувствую его.  
Паника одномоментно накрыла Иноичи с головой. Дрожь, что началась в руках, мгновенно распространилась по всему телу. Существовал лишь небольшой список вещей, которые могли настолько выбить его - одного из лучших аналитиков нового поколения шиноби - из колеи, и внезапная потеря контакта с чакрой Шикаку в этом списке, увы, находилась на первом месте.  
\- Чоуза... - Иноичи, тяжело дыша, попытался ухватиться за жилетку друга в просительном жесте, но даже это было для него сейчас слишком трудновыполнимо.  
Чоуза крепко схватил друга за талию, чтобы тот не упал, и посмотрел на него с тревогой.  
\- Пожалуйста, мы должны найти его, пока не поздно.  
\- Не мы, а я, - решительно сказал Чоуза. - Ты сейчас не в состоянии куда-либо идти, поэтому останешься здесь. Это место относительно безопасно.  
\- Нет, я должен идти, без меня тебе будет трудно---  
Внезапно Иноичи почувствовал холодное прикосновение куная к своей шее - он даже не увидел, как Чоуза достал его. Его товарищ был прав: состояние Иноичи никуда не годилось, внимание было на нуле, а мир вокруг казался наполненным белым шумом, в котором нельзя было различить ничьей чакры - ни друзей, ни врагов.  
\- Ладно, - тяжело вздохнул Иноичи.  
Чоуза мягко опустил своего друга на землю, положил руку ему на плечо, стараясь придать хоть чуточку спокойствия и уверенности, и проникновенно сказал:  
\- Я приведу его домой, обещаю.  
Чоузе невозможно было не верить. Глядя в спину своему другу и соратнику, Иноичи попытался привести ритм своего дыхания в порядок, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. В голову лезли страшные мысли, полные крови и горя, которые нужно было как можно скорее прогнать, заменить на другие, более приятные. Как специалист по ментальным дзюцу, Иноичи знал, что мысли в некотором роде материальны: ментальное состояние влияло на физическое, а следовательно, и на любые действия, какие выполняли люди.

...Вдох-выдох. Бездыханное тело Шикаку лежит в луже крови.   
...Вдох-выдох. Шикаку не успевает вовремя связать противника тенью и получает отравленный сюрикен в плечо.   
...Вдох-выдох. Шикаку и Иноичи - совсем еще подростки - играют в сёги: когда Иноичи забывает правила и не знает, куда и чем ходить, Шикаку берет его за руку и тянет ее к нужной фигуре.   
...Вдох-выдох. Шикаку окружают два десятка вражеских шиноби.   
...Вдох-выдох. Шикаку и Иноичи - уже постарше - спорят, кто из них умнее. Иноичи щелкает друга по носу и говорит, что если бы тот был умнее, то давно бы уже понял, что влюблен в него, Иноичи. Шикаку заходится совсем не характерным для него румянцем.  
...Вдох-выдох. Чоуза приходит на помощь Шикаку - раненому, но живому.  
...Вдох-выдох. Шикаку приносит Иноичи букет белых камелий, в ответ на что Иноичи спрашивает его, чего же он такого ждет. Шикаку нагло улыбается и шепчет Иноичи на ухо вещи, от которых ему становится слишком жарко.  
...Вдох-выдох. Иноичи слышит стук сердца Шикаку, вдыхает его запах, чувствует его чакру - все такое знакомое, такое родное, такое _необходимое_...

...Внезапное осознание того, что он _на самом деле_ почувствовал сейчас чакру Шикаку, возвратило Иноичи к реальности. Он вздохнул с облегчением, опознав своих товарищей по команде - на Чоузу всегда можно было положиться, даже когда дела казались хуже некуда, - и несколькими минутами позже они вдвоем пробрались сквозь кусты в укрытие, где находился Иноичи. 

Шикаку практически висел на плече у Чоузы, но его раны при беглом осмотре оказались, к счастью, неглубокими.  
\- Все в порядке, - успокаивающе махнул он рукой. - Умирать было слишком уж неохота, вот я и не стал.  
Иноичи только покачал головой в ответ на столь легкомысленное высказывание.  
\- Посмотри лучше, что я тебе принес, - усмехнулся Шикаку, протягивая Иноичи листок бумаги.  
С недоумением, тот развернул его и увидел внутри написанный много-много раз иероглиф, означавший "белая камелия".  
\- И чего же ты ждал на этот раз? - не мог не улыбнуться Иноичи.  
\- Возвращения к тебе, - пожал плечами Шикаку.


	17. Команда номер семь (Наруто, Саске, Сакура, Сай, Какаши и Ямато): G, флафф, команда как семья

\- Кто-нибудь скажет мне, что мы здесь делаем? - ничего не выражающим голосом произнес Саске, безразлично оглядывая всех присутствующих.  
Они находились вшестером на маленькой кухне в квартире у Какаши - сам хозяин квартиры, Наруто, Сакура, Сай, Ямато и, конечно же, Саске - и еще полчаса назад прилежно (ладно, кто прилежно, а кто не очень, а кто-то - например, Саске - под пристальным наблюдением Сакуры) нарезали ингредиенты для ужина, который сейчас варился на плите и за которым приглядывали Какаши и Ямато.  
\- Тебе же сказали, - произнесла Сакура тем терпеливым тоном, которым обычно разговаривают с детьми, которые задают слишком много вопросов, - это упражнение по укреплению команды.  
\- Вот только с каких это пор, - не отступал Саске, - команда шиноби состоит из шести человек, и упражнение по ее укреплению выполняется не на полигоне, а дома у Какаши?  
\- Потому что Какаши, - улыбнулся хозяин квартиры, - теперь Хокаге и имеет полное право собирать команды в таком составе, какой считает нужным, и тренировать по своему усмотрению.  
\- К тому же, - радостно воскликнул Наруто, - мы отлично дополняем друг друга: у нас есть медик, - он показал на Сакуру, - тактики, - на Какаши и Саске, - опытные шиноби, - на Какаши и Ямато, - разведка и коммуникации, - на Ямато и Сая, - и, конечно же, парень, который станет следующим Хокаге, - Наруто гордо ткнул большим пальцем себе в грудь.  
\- Было бы неплохо, если бы парень, который станет следующим Хокаге, аккуратнее обращался с кухонным ножом, - Ямато выразительно посмотрел на забинтованный палец Наруто, который Сакура демонстративно отказалась лечить с помощью дзюцу, чтобы Наруто извлек из этого хоть какой-то урок.  
Под строгим взглядом Ямато будущий Хокаге смущенно закашлялся, и Сакура постучала ему по спине.  
\- По-моему, я не единственный, кто не хочет здесь находиться, - протянул Саске, указывая на Сая, тихонько рисовавшего карандашом в своем блокноте.  
\- О, напротив, Саске-кун, - Сай поднял глаза от листа бумаги и улыбнулся Саске, - мне нравится рисовать твое выражение лица: выражение лица человека, который старается показать, как ему все безразлично, но постоянно смотрит на часы, следя за тем, сколько времени осталось до того, как нужно будет выключать ужин.  
После этих слов все в комнате заулыбались, а Саске едва заметно покраснел и пробурчал:  
\- Осталось, между прочим, пять минут.  
Наруто с сомнением покачал головой.  
\- И все-таки, Какаши-сенсей, при всем уважении, я не думаю, что этот суп будет вкуснее, чем рамен!  
\- Наруто, - серьезно сказал Ямато, - по-моему, ты так и не понял до конца смысла этого упражнения.  
\- Тайчо... - непонимающе моргнул Наруто.  
Какаши улыбнулся.  
\- Это волшебный суп "работы в команде". Вкус его зависит лишь оттого, насколько тебе нравятся люди, с которыми ты его готовишь. Потому что главный ингредиент в нем - любовь, и ты почувствуешь ее, когда разделишь блюдо с дорогими тебе людьми.  
\- Сенсей, с каких это пор вы такой сентиментальный? - подняла бровь Сакура.  
\- Сакура, Какаши перечитывает по сто раз одни и те же _любовные романы_. Ничего другого я от него и не ожидал, - усмехнулся Саске.  
\- Просто теперь семпаю больше не надо строить из себя "крутого парня" для своих мелких учеников, - согласно кивнул Ямато.  
\- Маа, - протянул Какаши притворно обиженным тоном, - какие вы все жестокие. Между прочим, вы у меня на кухне находитесь. Вот выставлю вас всех...  
\- Какаши-сенсей!!/Какаши-семпай!! - нестройным хором воскликнули со всех сторон, и Какаши примирительно поднял руки.  
\- Пять минут прошло, - заметил Саске.  
Пока Какаши и Ямато разливали суп по мискам, он подвинулся поближе к Саю и заглянул к нему в блокнот. Там уже красовался симпатичный скетч всех шести вокруг обеденного стола. С удивлением Саске понял, что выражения лиц и позы у всех были переданы с большой точностью: радостный Наруто, пышущий энтузиазмом; уверенная Сакура с немного лукавой улыбкой; расслабившийся в кругу "своих" Какаши; подтянутый Ямато, который всегда держит все под контролем; серьезный Саске с улыбающимися глазами и, наконец, сам художник, с пристальным вниманием и тихой нежностью наблюдающий за остальными.  
\- Ну как? - поинтересовался Сай.  
\- Как в жизни, - улыбнулся Саске.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Naruto Twitter drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529618) by [lee_andrews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews)




End file.
